Bad Days
by pancakesareking
Summary: Slash[RemusSirius]Remus is having a bad day. Sirius helps make it a little bit better.


**Title: **Bad Days

**Summary:** Remus needs some cheering up. Luckily, that's what Sirius is good at.

**Pairing:** Remus/Sirius

**Warning:** Underage British boys snogging. Not your cup of tea? Go get some coffee, then.

**Dedication:** This is for Chris, because I love you, and life can be shit sometimes. But hey, chin up, girly, you still got me! And yes, the incorrect grammar was intentional.

**Disclaimer: **  Sorry, kids, JK Rowling had it first. Song is Bad Days by Something Corporate.

**Author's Notes: **[Ciao, everyone!] This is purely for the sake of cheering up Chris, and I guess I've been thinking about writing a new HP story. Oh, and I don't know if Madam Pomfrey was the nurse lady back in the day, but she is in this story. Boys are fourteen.

XxXxX 

It's been a bad day,

another bad day and all I want to do is look at you and know I'm okay.

From where I'm sitting these shoes ain't fitting and I'm walking backwards,

looking down, don't see the sky I see the ground.

Above

below you look and so you wonder,

where the time has gone of looking up, tomorrows on its way.

Above

below you look and so you say,

when I wake up in the morning is it 'gonna be another ugly day?

She sits in church its 2 pm and look whose back from work again.

I guess they thought your better off, without this life, without a job.

From where I'm sitting these shoes ain't fitting and I'm going nowhere,

killing time, just trying to feed my bleeding mind.

It's been a bad day,

another bad day and I cross my heart and hope to die

these dreams of yours are 'gonna fly.

XxXxX

-**Bad Days**-

Something was amiss.

Though his eyes were heavy lidded, Remus was bound and determined to figure out was wrong with him. Muggle studies book in hand, and bed sheets pulled up to his chest, Remus scanned the pages very slowly and not so surely.

Abdominal pains? Yes, he had those.

Troubles sleeping? Well, bloody hell, it had been a full moon the night before!

Constant mood swings? What the hell did that have to do with anything, Remus wondered, swatting his messy hair away from his eyes. Damn hair wouldn't stay in place!

Oh, long question. Remus would get back to that one.

Craving chocolate? Well, sort of, but Remus was always craving chocolate.

The next words brought Remus' skimming golden-brown eyes to a halt. _Premenstrual syndrome, page 135_. Something, something, Muggle women don't have the help of magic, something, and something…  

Oh, dear lord.

Trying to focus on the blurry textbook page before him, Remus realized somewhat belatedly that he was having a bad day.

And he had just wasted ten minutes of his life to try to find that out, instead happening upon a lesson he hoped the teacher would never cover in class.

Remus was, understandably, upset.

Well, he didn't usually spend good days in the infirmary, getting over a horrible night in the Shrieking Shack. But this, this was a horrendously bad day in Remus' own humble opinion.

And it bloody well sucked.

What was worse was, he knew what the problem was—there was no Sirius sitting on his bed, no James lounging in the chair, and no anxious Peter squirming next to the curtains as if he had somewhere to be.

So, there was the problem. With no bloody way to fix it.

Maybe it wasn't a bad day after all, Remus rationalized. Perhaps it was terrible.

"Uh, Madam, uh..." Remus set down his book and blinked, wondering why he couldn't remember the nurse's name. Oh well. All he really wanted to know was why his wand wasn't on the bedside table. And why his healing potion hadn't been refilled. And why, for God's sake, was there no hair brush?

Oh, Remus would definitely give that woman a piece of his mind when she showed up. Why, he would tell her to shove that wand up her—

"Yes, poppet? Feeling all right?" Madam Pomfrey's head poked through the curtain, her dark eyes roaming Remus' small body for any obvious emergencies. Pleased with what she saw, (she wasn't exactly in the mood to clean sheets, even if it did only take the flick of a wand) she walked in and began tidying the end of the bed.

"No," he said miserably. Just like that, Remus forgot about telling the nice woman something inappropriate. Suddenly, he just wanted someone to _listen_.

"I'm having a bad day," Remus started, feeling the smallest bit better when the nurse nodded sympathetically.

"Well cheer up. You've got guests."

Instead of feeling excited, as he should have, Remus felt panicky, and began messing with his hair searching desperately for a hair band to pull the messy mass of tangles back. Luckily, he had one on his wrist. Just as he was tightening his make-shift ponytail, the familiar handsome face of Sirius Black appeared, followed by James and Peter.

The day was looking up already.

Pushing his irritability and drowsiness to the back of his head, Remus sat up a bit straighter, not even noticing the sheets falling from his bare chest to pool in his lap. Nor did he realize Sirius staring.

"How are you, Moony?" James asked, plopping into his usual seat.

Remus stared down at the cuts and bruises on his chest with obvious distaste. "Oh, I feel wonderful, James. There's nothing like blinding pain to really make me see the beauty in life."

Sirius jumped onto the bed, his quietness gone completely. "Oh, Moony, you are so cynical." He smiled charmingly. "Would you like a lolli for your good recovery?"

"Oh, no, just seeing your lovely face is good enough," Remus replied with a roll of his eyes. "And one whiff of that cologne of yours is enough to make me forget I'm a werewolf."

"Ah, it's new. I was hoping you'd notice it!"

"It's hard not too, Padfoot!"

"You wound me with your words!"

"Here, I'll have Madam Pomfrey refill my healing potion. That ought to fix you."

"Moony, this is an emotional wound." He tapped his chest. "You hurt me right here."

"Your heart is on the other side, you wanker."

"Ass!"

"Git!"

"Wanker."

"I've already used that one, Padfoot."

"Yes, I know, I was terribly hard pressed for a good insult, though."

Remus nodded. "I understand. So, what class are you skipping?"

"You honestly think I would use you as an excuse to miss a class?"

"Come off it, what class?"

"Potions."

"Can't blame you."

"Yes, I know."

"You are pretty brilliant."

"I'm glad you think so, Moony."

"You're glad to have an excuse to miss Potions."

"Well, we can't all be werewolves."

"I agree. Some of us are stuck as big, obnoxious dogs."

Peter chose that moment to interrupt their banter with a timid, "Remus, what happened to your hair?"

James laughed loudly. "Oh, that was brilliant! Go on Peter, say something else!"

Remus ignored the stuttered apology from his blushing friend, too busy making eye contact with Sirius to care. Sirius stared back, smiling brightly.

Taking notice of the quiet that had fallen over the room, and the two boys in the bed, James cleared his throat. "Oh, Peter, don't forget, we wanted Madam Pomfrey to check on that head wound of yours."

"What head wound?"

With a devilish grin, James gave Peter a good slap to the back of the head and replied, "that head wound, silly!"

"Ow!"

James ushered Peter outside of the curtains. "Yes, well, you deserved it, you git."

"What did I do?"

"They were having a moment!"

"Who?" Peter looked around, mousy eyes darting nervously from bed to bed.

James slapped him once more for good measure and cried, "Madam Pomfrey, Peter here has been having the oddest pains in the back of his head lately!"

On the other side of the curtain, Sirius was making imaginary patterns on the sheet, laughing at Remus' story about the mishap with the Muggle Studies book.

"Turns out I'm just having a typical bad day."

Sirius nodded wisely. "We all have them sometime."

"Well, I just want mine to end." Remus pouted a bit childishly. He was back to square one, wondering just what the hell was wrong with him. It was different this time, though. It wasn't about his friends coming. More like it was about having his gorgeous best friend in his bed and not doing anything about it. Sometimes he was so sure Sirius returned his crush, but then the other boy would do something completely friendly.

Maybe that was the problem. His best friend was there, with him, and that's all he was, a best friend.

"Well, is there anything I can do to make it better?"

Remus, quite frankly, felt like screaming. Of course, he realized, he could use the situation to his advantage.  "Well, what do you suggest?"

Sirius beamed inwardly, noting the lovely blush covering his best friend's cheeks. There he was, in a bed with a shirtless Remus, who sounded a lot like he was flirting. So, Sirius realized, he could use the situation to his advantage. "Well, I'd like to think a kiss would cheer me up."

"Hmm, a kiss?" Remus leaned forward slightly, his breath coming a bit quicker. "That might just work."

Sirius's eyes were closing on their own account by that point. His lips mere inches from Remus', he whispered, "Let's find out." And then he closed the distance. For a second, they sat there, unmoving, lips touching gently. Then Remus flinched and pulled away.

"I'm sorry! I have a cut on the inside of my lip, and it brushed against my teeth. Heh, you know how those sharp teeth can be..." Oh, god, was he ever blushing! He had just shared his first kiss with Sirius Black! And from the looks of it, Sirius Black wanted a second kiss. The other boy was precariously close...

"You know Moony, if a dog licks your wounds, they heal twice as fast. I can get that for you," he pressed a quick kiss to Remus' bruised chest, right above the spastic heartbeat, "if you want."

"Yeah," Remus murmured, seeking out Sirius' lips once more, "I don't think my healing potion worked too well. Good thing I have you."

"Yes," Sirius agreed happily, "good thing you have me."

A warm tongue slipped into Remus' mouth seconds later, seeking out his cut, and he smiled into the kiss. It hurt for a few seconds, but soon the tongue was moving against his, and cold fingers were ghosting over the bruises and scrapes on his torso. Sirius seemed to be enjoying himself as well, taking the opportunity to tickle his friend's ribs, feeling his stomach tighten for a minute with suppressed laughter.

And suddenly the day didn't seem too bad anymore.

In fact, Remus couldn't quite remember ever having a better day.

-**End**-

Okay, there. I apologize for shortness, and it's probably bad, but it was sort of rushed.

Okay, so, review; tell me how bad/good it was. I know it was bad, though, so that will just be too obvious. Might as well go for the good.


End file.
